


Bestfriends? We'd prefer Family

by 710_bec



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, USWNT
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 11:15:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4704077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/710_bec/pseuds/710_bec
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My first fic, this chapter is really short, but I promise it will get better and It will gradually get better.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Airports

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic, this chapter is really short, but I promise it will get better and It will gradually get better.

I finally get to see my bestfriends. I feel like it's been an eternity but I guess that's just my dramatic side taking over, isn't it? Its been a month. Yeah 30 days. 4 weeks. 720 hours. 43200 minutes, since I’ve seen Hope and Ashlyn but hey, we’re practically sisters we aren’t meant to be away from one another for more than a day.

So today I Tobin Heath will pick up the one and only Hope Solo and Ashlyn Harris from the airport. Different times which is a pain in the ass but I’ll survive.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Tobin’s POV

I’m at the airport waiting for the 6 o’clock flight from Florida to come in.

When I see her, she’s the most beautiful girl I’ve seen in my entire life… I’m not sure who she is, where she’s going, why she’s here or if she’s even gay for that matter. One thing I do know is though… I want to know her… I need to know her…

I’m walking towards her when I hear “Tobyyyyyy!!” so I turn around and see Ashlyn walking towards me with her arms wide open and a huge grin on her face… sure I’m excited but she just ruined my chance to talk to this gorgeous girl…

“Ashyyyyy!!!!” I turn around smiling walking towards her and almost in Unison we say “DON’T CALL ME THAT!!!”

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Alex’s POV

I instantly notice her, she’s standing next to the chairs as if she was eager to see someone, in that moment I notice someone behind her shouting indistinctly.

I start to think that it’s her girlfriend so I immediately look away before she notices me staring at her. Before I know it I find myself gawking over the Tan Athletic looking girl her grin spreads from ear to ear… and I need to know who she is.

Suddenly another girl appears besides the two girls and I start to wonder if this mysterious tan looking girl is even Gay this trio looks more like 3 best friends, than a couple and a third wheeling friend.

The other girl who arrived looked older and mean, she had a resting bitch face… she was intimidating… With her arrival I decided I would just let the opportunity to talk to this tan athletically toned girl.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Ashlyn’s POV

“Tobs who is that?” I ask Tobin looks at me with a confused look on her face as if she had no idea who I was talking about.

“I don’t know who you’re talking about, w-what?” the blush was obvious, you can see it from a mile away, I instead decided not to call her out on it.

“You should go talk to her you may never see her again. You’ll regret it if you don’t” giving Tobin a reassuring smile that I was there for her, she was about to speak when she says

“Wow if it wasn’t the one and only Hopeyyyyy!” as she jumps out beside me to get a better view of the tall tan girl. Hope gave her the ‘Bitch Face’ and that was enough to get Tobin to apologize for the nickname and the trio came in for a group hug.

As we were getting ready to head home I nudge Tobin’s side and nod towards the girl who she was eyeing earlier and reassure her it’s okay.

That's all it took… She was off.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Tobin's POV

Once Hope arrives from Seattle all three of us are beyond ready to head to our new 4 bedroom house, as we’re getting ready to go I see her again…

she’s buying some chips and a Gatorade, I knew this would be my chance so I look at Ashlyn and Hope and say “I’ll be back” and before they could respond I was gone…

“You know Frost is so much better than Fruit Punch” I say with a wide grin that practically took over my entire face.

She looks up at me with what seems to be a surprised smirk and says “Well I like my drinks a little rough” and with that the girl felt the rush of heat spring up her neck.

Before I could respond I look into her eyes and see the most beautiful ocean blue eyes I have ever seen in my life. If you look into them long enough I think you can even get lost in them.

She reaches out her hand and says “I’m Alex, Alex Morgan I just got back to L.A, you?”

The moment our hands touched I felt tingling sensation that made me wanting more… it was all over too soon and that's when I realized I’d do anything to feel her warmth on my skin once more…


	2. Home

“I-I’m Tobin Heat-th, I’m here to pick up my friends, we’re roommates” I say as I feel my face starting to turn red. 

“Roommates?” She says with a slight smirk. “Really?” Alex was internally grateful but tried not to show it...

Unfortunately for her I had seen her face relax a bit after I mentioned roommates so I decided to add, “Yeah, I don’t think I’d ever want to date either of them… they’re not my type” with a slight smirk spreading across my face.

Alex was a little struck by how forward Tobin was being. She always found confidence attractive and on this tan girl it was beyond what she’d imagined….

“Listen Alex, I have to get going… You should give me your number and we should talk sometime, hangout maybe?” 

Alex was internally freaking out that Tobin had just asked her for her number but as calmly as she could she mustered out “I’d like that” as she grabbed Tobins phone out of her hand she managed to slightly touch Tobins hand and that's when she too felt the tingling sensation Tobin had felt earlier. 

“Here, let me take a picture so you don’t forget who I am” she said with a smile. Obviously I wouldn’t forget this girls name or face but I couldn’t be happier to have a picture of her on my phone.

“Here, I hope you use that soon.” she says as she looks in the direction of my phone that was in my hand. As I turn around I turn back to look at those ocean blue eyes and say bye but instead of a wave and words I bring her in for a hug and hold her in my arms for a good 10 seconds… Realizing what I’ve done I pull away and apologize. 

She smiles before saying “It’s okay, You have my number now, we aren’t complete strangers” and with that she winks and walks away.

As I’m walking towards Ashlyn and Hope I notice the grins on their faces from ear to ear. Almost immediately I feel the heat run up my neck to my cheeks and I can feel the questions coming from a mile away.

Hope was the first to speak up “Tobin Powell Heath, Did I just witness you get that girls number without making a complete fool of yourself?!” she says beginning to laugh, barely making it through the last few words.

“Shut up Hopeyy” knowing it will bother her and get her to shut up “We all know I’m smooth with ‘the ladies’, there's no denying the Heath Charm” I say with a sheepish grin.

“Anyway lets get out of here, I think it’s past that time” I say. Ashlyn, Hope and I head to the car.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

“Welcome Home” I say as I swing the doors open, showing the girls how massive this place is. 

“Holy shit Tobs, are you sure this is our house, It’s a-maz, it’s huge! Can we really afford this?!” says the blonde with disbelieve in her voice.

I couldn’t help but smile “Wait until you see our view” I say as I give her my signature grin. The blonde couldn’t wait for the house tour, she suddenly runs out to the deck, before she can stop her jaw drops at the sight of the beach… 

“A freaking BEACH HOUSE, Yessss! Tobs this is awesome! This is how we’re going to start our lives over, this is our chance, our time” the blonde doesn’t realize the tears running down her cheeks, but Hope and Tobin do, so they go in for a group hug and as they pull back they promise to one another that ‘Through thick and thin, they will be there for one another, they are the only family they need’ after all the rest of their families had let them down… 

"This place is perfect, this is definitely 'Home', this is OUR home" says Hope with a huge grin on her face

With that all three girls decided on who’s room was who’s and started to get there clothes unpacked. After two hours of packing it was 9. all they wanted to do was sleep. So they ordered Chinese takeout and caught up for the month they didn’t see one another. 

After 2 hours of talking each girl went to there rooms to get a good nights rest…

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 

Tobin’s POV

I’m laying in bed when I suddenly remember her, Alex the girl from the airport. I look at the time and it reads ‘11:20 p.m.’ I think it’s too late but before I can fully process it I’m already picking up my phone…

Alex hadn’t put her name as Alex Morgan so I had to look for her in my phone book. Once I found it, I couldn’t help but laugh

Tobin: Really Alex? Gatorade Girl? 

Almost instantly I got a response…

Gatorade Girl(; : I was beginning to think u wouldn’t txt me :( I just thought Gatorade Girl would suit me better

I started to realize how this girl was really going to start mattering to me much more than I ever intended but I was perfectly fine with it… and with that I responded:

Tobin: Not txt u pls, I was curious if u wanted to grab lunch?

Alex couldn't resist her smile when Tobin asked her if she wanted to grab lunch so she immediately told her a when and a time…

Gatorade Girl(; : How’s tomorrow, 1?

Tobin: Perfect. See yah then. G’night GG (:

As I lay in bed I realize how amazing all of this was coming in to place, I started to wonder what Alex’s story was… After all my story was extremely fucked up, I wondered if her life was any different…

As I went deeper and deeper into my thoughts I slowly started to drift into deep sleep with a smile on my face once again thanks to the Ocean Blue eyed beauty...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kelley and Ali are coming in soon maybe the next chapter maybe not? :P

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, Constructive Criticism or where you would like to see this go?


End file.
